


Decode

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with Brad is you. The problem with you is you can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decode

The problem with Brad is that he’d leave you for dead, if it came to that. And you’re starting to think that it probably will. The problem with Brad is that he’s always right, even when he’s wrong. Even when you had the map and he didn’t wake you when you fell asleep so now you’re lost. You fell asleep. It’s all your god damn fault.

The problem with Brad is you. You both know it, and he makes sure to remind you daily.

He pulls the car into a gas station in the middle of East Bumblefuck and kills the engine. The silence is weighed down with so many things left unsaid, but you know if you open your mouth all that will come out is something that deserves only a punch in the face as a response. So you stay quiet. Both of you. As if you’re waiting for something. Some kind of revelation.

Things weren’t always like this. You used to be friends. Until you weren’t. Until you were more than that (or less, depending on who you spoke to. This is one of those glass-half-full or half-empty kind of things). Until you’d be on the dance floor of some club with Mike and Brad would come drag you away, into the bathroom inevitably. He’d press you face-first against the stall door, one hand pressed against your chest as he fucked you. Afterward, when you’d both come and were coming down he’d kiss behind your ear, whisper “I can feel your heartbeat.”

And you’d say, “The average heart beats seventy times a minute.”

“I don’t think you have an average heart, baby.” He’d say, and you were never sure if that was a compliment or not.

Things got progressively worse until two days ago, when you suggested getting away somewhere and he laughed in your face. “Get away where, Chester? We’ve travelled the fucking world. Where is there that we can ‘get away’ to?”

Suddenly you’re flattened. There’s nothing you can say. He already doesn’t want to go, so what can you say? He does this all the time and it always ends the same – he gets his own way, but insists that it’s you who should be satisfied. So you both fall into that old, safe routine. He pushes you down and face fucks you and you try not to gag and try to remind yourself that you love him.

You told him afterwards that you wanted to take a road trip – he’d never really seen Arizona or Nevada, he’d like it there. He rolled his eyes at you when you printed off maps but didn’t say anything. You know what’s he’s thinking – what’s in Arizona other than bad dreams? But you don’t talk about that, so neither of you speak.

And now you’re lost.

Brad’s hands still grip the wheel and he stares straight ahead, blankly.

“I bet the clerk can point us in the right direction,” you say, fumbling with your maps. You should have bought a sat-nav, but since the pair of you are always on private jets or being chauffeured around it hardly seems worth it. Besides; the ones in the store, their voices were so judging. The female voice sounded like your mom, patronising and aloof; the male voice sounded like your dad, like a police chief with a disappointing faggot of a son. It might as well have said, “You’ve taken a wrong turning, Chester, but you knew that already. Didn’t you?”

“Clerks don’t know everything, Chester. You have too much faith in people.”

“Yeah well, maybe you don’t have enough.”

Brad shakes his head, gets out of the car and heads toward the store. The keys are still in the ignition and you’re so tempted. You could leave him here, completely stranded. Maybe Mike would come and pick him up, but maybe not. Maybe he’ll be stuck here for days. And maybe you’ll be happy.

You would be better off without him, his physical and mental abuse.

But where would be the fun in that?

You take the keys out of the ignition and lock the car, following Brad into the store.


End file.
